


Respite

by Komatsu



Series: Invisible Bonds [4]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Second Spoilers, F/M, NO REALLY bravely second spoilers, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: Agnès has been rescued, the Grantz Empire is falling, and everything seems right in the world. During a moment of respite, Agnès and Tiz catch up with one another.Contains SPOILERS for Bravely Second.





	Respite

“Yew,” Tiz said to the younger boy as Yew gathered up a bag of clothing from his wardrobe. “Is it alright if I take a nap in one of your guest bedrooms?”

Yew paused and looked up. It wasn’t that he really needed a bag of clothing, because he and his brother were just going to go to the Rub a Dub, docked right down the road on the docks of Gathelatio, but he wanted to be prepared nonetheless. It wouldn’t do to put on dirty clothing after spending all that time soaking in a warm bath!

“Of course, sir,” he replied with a smile. “We have plenty of rooms for you. Just ask Alfred which ones are… well, which ones are the freshest.” Which ones had been aired out recently. The manor had so many rooms that many of them often went unused, except during major holidays when they accommodated many guests.

He had a feeling those rooms would see more use soon.

“Sounds good, thanks,” Tiz replied, and he followed the other boy down the hall to the stairs, where Denys was waiting in the sitting room. The two brothers had made plans to soak at the Rub a Dub, and Tiz fully encouraged it. They would have only a short amount of time before Denys would have to face his crimes, after all. Let them spend time together now.

“I’ll bring you to the room,” Alfred said once Yew asked, and as soon as both the Geneolgia men were out the door, the butler led Tiz up to the third floor. “Miss Edea is just a few doors down from you, and Miss Magnolia next to her… I’ll have to get more rooms prepared soon, won’t I?” There was a smile on the older man’s face as he spoke, pleased with the very idea.

“It seems so,” Tiz replied, smiling slightly himself. “The house is so big - it needs to be lively.” Houses weren’t homes until they were full of laughter and life, and this one seemed it had been bereft of both for so long.

The room Alfred led him to was relatively plain, for the house’s standards. Tiz could see that it had its own ensuite, but aside from that, there wasn’t much in what he might consider ‘fancy’, even as a country bumpkin. The furniture was what looked like solid oak, and the sheets on the large bed were freshly pressed. There was a small desk next to the window, and a modest sized bookcase that stood empty. He didn’t intend to use those, but he took a seat at the desk all the same as Alfred fluffed the pillows.

“You sleep as long as you need, Master Tiz. Miss Magnolia and I will be in the kitchens should you need anything,” the butler finally said, bowing a bit.

“Thank you,” Tiz replied. Then he paused. “If Agnès asks for me, can you send her this way? Please.”

“Of course,” the older man replied after a beat. “I will be happy to let her know where you are.”

Agnès, of course, would wait until after Yew and Denys had boarded the Rub a Dub, and add in a few more moments to ensure they had both undressed and were soaking in the bath. Then, she would politely ask Alfred if he knew where Tiz had gone, and allow herself to be escorted to the appropriate room.

When she joined Tiz, he had already moved onto the bed, stretched out onto the soft mattress. The bed was fine craftmanship and didn’t creak with his movements, which was good. Agnès sat on the edge of the bed and they both listened as the butler’s footsteps faded down the hall.

Then, she sighed.

“Do you really want to do this?” he asked. “We can wait.” He didn’t mind waiting for her, even now.

“I have waited long enough,” Agnès was quick to reply, firmly. She turned toward him now, and leaned against his torso. His arm wrapped easily around her, and for a long moment, he simply held her, leaning his cheek against her hair. She smelled soft and fragrant, freshly bathed. She pressed further into him, turning her face into his chest.

It was Tiz’s turn to sigh. He still didn’t quite understand the whole Bravely Second business, but the time without Agnès - chasing her, always one step too late to save her - had felt like a never ending nightmare. And then to lose her, possibly forever…? He was glad she was here in his arms now. Solid. Alive. Real. Soon, that experience in the doomed timeline…s? would be a distant memory, and he’d be with Agnès forever. Or as long as he could be, all things considering. He knew his time was limited even now, but didn’t mind that for these small moments with her.

As he was lost in thought, Agnès pulled away, clasping his hands in her own. He met her brown eyes with his own.

“I expect a proper homecoming,” she said.

He flushed, then flushed harder when he realised he’d done so. It had been easy enough to bottle away his emotions when more important things were on the line, and he’d heard Yew and Edea talk about his stoicness more than once behind his back It seemed that things did affect him, if he let them, and Agnès always did know how to get to him.

“Alright,” he agreed readily, and when she leaned back in, they kissed. Agnès’s lips were soft, though a little chapped, and he was fairly sure that his own weren’t any better; he didn’t pay attention to things like that.

“How do you remove this?” Agnès asked bemusedly once she leaned back to look at him, the woman pawing at his chest.

… why had he continued to wear the onsie? Tiz asked himself that more and more each day, but the answer was that he simply couldn’t be bothered to find a decent change of clothes. His face felt hot as he stood, leaving her on the bed.

“You have to unbuckle it here, and here,” he explained as he did so, snapping the restraints apart for her. “And then it just sort of… pulls down.” Which he also demonstrated. At least he’d taken to wearing underwear under his clothes; Edea had all but forced him to go shopping for that and had threatened to carry a visible pair on her at all times unless she was assured that he was “being decent”.

Agnès watched, her chin propped up in her hand. “That seems very inconvenient, Tiz. Why do you continue to wear that?”

“Well, it’s comfortable,” he said, then kicked the fabric away once it piled at his ankles. “What about yours?”

The woman squinted at him, then turned around to show him her back, tugging her hair over one shoulder. “You need only pull at the string here,” she said, indicating the knot between her shoulder blades.

Swallowing, Tiz did so. He was good at knots. Untying knots, too.

The knot, and the fabric that it held up, fell away. She clasped the front carefully before gravity could carry it too far to the ground, and Tiz pulled her hair back to cover the creamy expanse of her back and helped her to her feet.

She was careful with the fabric as she undressed, pulling it gently over her hips and holding it as high as possible so that it wouldn’t wrinkle. Tiz took it in his hands and folded it for her, decidedly  _not_  looking at Agnès; he realized now that the top was molded on the inside for support, so now she wore only panties. Of course. She cocked her head at him.

“Normally, it’s hung up.”

He nodded, but nevertheless placed the folded fabric on the top of the nearby dresser. “We’ll just steam the wrinkles out later. They’ll never know.”

Agnès was smiling at him, almost laughing. “They won’t! But we should hurry, Tiz.” She placed her hands on his arm, looking up at him through her lashes. “There’s no telling how much time we have left.”

Did he ever know that.

“Mm.” Sweeping Agnès up into his arms, Tiz gave the woman a smile when she gasped in surprise, and walked back to the bed, depositing her onto it. She bounced slightly on the plush mattress, then laughed as well when he climbed onto the bed to join her. Her hand touched the side of his face.

He leaned in to press his forehead to hers. Her skin, now that he could  _touch_  it, was soft and warm under his fingertips as he traced his way up from her hip to her breast. She let out a soft noise, squirming slightly under him.

Oh right, she was ticklish. Tiz focused instead on cradling her breasts, reveling in the heavy, supple feel. It’d been a long time since he’d known her so intimately like this, and he’d forgotten what it was like. Her nipples, dark and dusky, was already stiff, and he rubbed at them with his thumbs, eliciting a gasp from her.

Ducking his head down, Tiz tugged one nipple into his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous; Agnès arched up into his mouth, her hands tugging at his messy hair, fingers tangling perhaps a little too easily in the locks. Still, the way that her nails scraped across his sensitive scalp sent little shocks of pleasure straight to his groin.

She squirmed under him as he touched her, not just with his mouth but with his fingers, sliding one of his hands between her legs. While she still wore her panties, they were thin and made of silk, and he could easily feel how wet she was getting as he rubbed at her through them. Silk really wasn’t a practical fabric.

Despite the way she squirmed under him, her hips starting to roll in gentle circles up against his hand, she was quiet. It had been a long, long time for them, but the habit was still ingrained in her even now; the only sounds that escaped her lips were gasps and the quietest of moans that wouldn’t carry out of the room. Even when he pushed her damp panties aside so that he could access her directly, she only sighed.

“I’m ready,” she whispered to him as his fingers explored her inner parts, tugging her hands out of his hair. Tiz winced; she caught on more than one tangle in doing so. But still, he straightened up so that he could look at her properly. His own sex, despite the lack of attention, was already eager and erect. They had found out quite quickly that he didn’t need direct contact to get hard, as long as he could touch her.

“Me too,” he said, and kissed her again, nuzzling as they parted. Then he paused. “Oh wait, I forgot something.”

He wasn’t like a certain  _someone_ , after all. He’d been raised properly.

Tiz rolled off the bed to reach for his pack, and rummaged through it for the small metal tin that held his condoms. Once located, he handed it off to Agnès. She liked doing this part.

“Oh yes,” she said cheerfully, taking a foil packet out of it. The packet ripped open easily in her fingers. “I’m glad you’ve remembered.”

“Of course I did,” he replied, drawing his knees back onto the bed and moving closer to her. “I want to be careful.”

Agnès hummed to herself as she took his length in one hand, giving him a slow pump. His eyelashes fluttered at the sensation and he bit his lip as he watched her, trying not to buck up into her hands. She  _really_  liked doing this part. “Perhaps soon, we… never mind,” she changed her mind, shaking her head. “We’ll talk later.”

She focused now on rolling the rubber sheath down his shaft until it was snug at the base, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration, her eyes heavy-lidded. Once completed, she lifted her head back up to kiss him, smiling. He smiled back.

Maybe, if things were different… Tiz banished those thoughts before they even started. There was no use on dwelling on what could have been if things if different, and there was no need to get depressed when he’d finally rescued Agnès and she was in his arms. He’d worry about the rest later… later.

Agnès was pulling him on top of her now, her arms tight around his shoulders. Tiz leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he settled on top of her. Her legs had parted easily and he kneeled between them, nudging her thighs on either side of his hips.

“Are you sure?” he asked once more, even though they were at the point of no return by now.

“Tiz,” Agnès admonished him gently. “You know my answer.”

He did, and it would not be the first that she had given it to him. She’d wanted him, all of him, starting during the more treacherous moments of their original journey. The idea of being alone and dying without him at her side had been terrifying for her, and while his intentions had been to soothe her nerves and reassure her, things had escalated. Boy, had they escalated.

Tiz left out a sigh, ruffling both her hair and his own. “I know.”

When he slid into her, she let out a low, long noise as she pushed herself up into him. For a moment, panic at her loudness burst in him before he remembered that for once they had privacy for the act; Alfred would know to keep Magnolia away from the room, and Edea was still several doors down.

Spurred by that thought, he rocked back and then pressed back in, watching her face. Her red lips pursed in delight as she crooned at him, one of her hands reaching up to cradle his face. Leaning into the touch, remembering a time he’d wondered if he’d ever feel it again, Tiz increased his tempo little by little. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ensuring that his strokes into her were shallow even as they were deliberate. The bed underneath them was, thankfully, too solid to squeak with their quick movements, but noises drifted from their coupling all the same. Agnès was crying out his name as her nails scratched tiny welts into his shoulder, her hips rocking up to meet his. He was gasping out her name in return, leaning forward to pepper her face with frantic kisses, and their bodies themselves could not be silenced as they joined over and over.

But the walls and doors were both thick, and Tiz stopped caring after a while. Instead, he wanted to memorize what Agnès looked like underneath him, her hair splayed across the pillows and expensive bedding, clinging to her sweat-slicked face and neck, her breasts bouncing slightly with each movement, and her eyes glazed with desire.

When he hit climax, he bit his lip in habit, trying to be silent. Agnès trembled underneath him, her foot rubbing against his leg. And then, all was still, and he nearly collapsed on top of her in his eagerness to cuddle, and to rest.

Rather than dress, as they had done in the past, he lay beside her as soon as the condom was discarded in the bedside bin, dancing his fingers over her hip with one hand. She lay on his other arm, her hair draping over the side of the bed.

“I have missed that,” she said softly. Her hands were lightly clasped together, and he could see her fingers tracing patterns in her palms. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m here now,” he said, squeezing her hip gently.

“And you’ll stay?” she asked. “You won’t leave us again?”

Tiz hesitated. He wanted to stay, more than anything, to be with her and everyone else. But he also knew that he couldn’t host Altair forever. It had been hard enough to convince the spirit to give him time alone with Agnès for just this while, and the logistics of sharing a body aside, eventually Altair might want to move on.

And then, what would happen?

He had just opened his mouth to reply with something bright flashed in the sky. Tiz looked up. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Agnès said, frowning at the interruption, and that he had not yet replied to her.

“I … thought I saw something,” Tiz explained, rolling over as much as he could to see out the window from the bed. Maybe it had just been his imagination, but -

The door slammed opened.

“Tiz!” Edea cried from the doorway. “Get up, we h - ”

The Eternian cut off, staring at the sight in front of her. Agnès yelped and covered her chest with her hands, rolling over into her side. Tiz grimaced.

“Do you mind knocking next time?” he asked Edea grumpily as he crossed his legs and pressed his hand over his crotch to hide himself.

“Yeah, sure,” Edea said, still leering at him. She waved her hand. “You two have a lot to explain! But no, seriously. Get up, there’s an emergency.”

He reached back with his free hand for one of the numerous pillows stacked behind his head to throw at her. She shut the door to dodge it… Only for it to open a second time, just so that she could stick her tongue at him.

Tiz sighed. “We should go,” he said to Agnès, who was still huddled on herself. Extending a hand, he stroked her back. “We’ll talk after we see what Edea’s emergency is, okay? I promise.”

He had time enough for that, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for almost four years and I think this is the first actual Tiznes smut I've posted that didn't also include Rindea smut along with it. Just the two of them.


End file.
